1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate generally to methods and apparatus for laptop computer carrying cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in popularity of laptop computers, there has arisen a corresponding need for suitable carrying cases to protect such devices in transit. A wide variety of such carrying cases are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,001 to Marceau discloses a computer currying case that includes a pair of laterally spaced straps for suspending a laptop computer from a central dividing wall within the case. Similarly, International Publication number WO 93/24028 to Hollingsworth discloses a laptop computer carrying case that includes an elastic sling suspension system to help protect a laptop computer from shocks and impacts when the case is placed on the floor. Yet another laptop computer carrying case is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,777 to Myles et al. The Myles at al. reference includes a carrying strap which is capable of being secured in a first arrangement for carrying the bag in a substantially vertical orientation and in a second arrangement for carrying the bag in a substantially horizontal arrangement such that the computer can be operated through the opening in the front wall while being carried in the substantially horizontal orientation.
Although laptop computer carrying cases are offered in a wide variety of sizes and with a variety of features, one persistent problem concerns variety of different sizes in which laptop computers are manufactured. The many different sizes necessitate a custom designed carrying case for every different size laptop computer in order to facilitate a snug fit. While it is certainly possible for manufacturers to design and produce such a wide variety of cases, it is costly to design, develop, manufacture and maintain inventory of such a wide variety of different cases. The problem is exacerbated at the retail sale level because many retailers offer more than one brand of laptop computer for sale. This increases the number of laptop cases they must stock at any given time.
Yet another problem with existing laptop cases arises at the consumer lever. Because technology advances so rapidly, many laptop computers can become obsolete while the laptop case is still in relatively new condition. When the consumer purchases a new computer, the old case often will not fit because the new laptop computer is either smaller or larger in dimensions.